Vortex
} |info = * Vauban rilascia una granata che crea una potente forza d'attrazione. Al contatto con il nemico, la granata infliggerà 15 danno . I nemici che si avvicinano a 6''' metri dal dispositivo saranno violentemente attirati da esso per tutta la durata di '''6 / 8 / 10 / 12 secondi, e ogni nemico subirà 50 danni al secondo. La frequenza del danno avviene 4 volte al secondo. mentre il Vortex attivo, il primo danno sarà moltiplicato del 200%. **Il moltiplicatore danno iniziale ed il danno da doncatto sono affetti da Forza Potere, il secondo può anche essere accresciuto dal moltiplicatori zona corpo. **Ogni frequenza del danno ha una moderata possibilità di possibilità stato. I nemici affetti dallo stato avranno i loro scudi ridotti del 75% per 4 secondi. **I nemici subiscono uno stato di ragdoll mentre sono attirati dal vortice, e il danno diminuisce con la distanza. **Alcuni nemici verranno semplicemente buttati a terra ripetutamente, dato che si alzeranno con il vortice ancora presente che li ributterà a terra. In rari casi, i nemici posso usare abilità o sparare con le loro armi mentre si stanno alzando. **La Forza Potere probabilmente influenza il danno per frequenza. Tuttavia, la frequenza in cui il danno occorre si aggiusta per mantenere il danno del Vortex per secondo. **Vortex non ha priorità verso Bastille; I nemici che sono appesi nel campo di Bastille saranno attratti dal vortice, ma non lasceranno la barriera diventando ragdoll. **La durata è affetta da Durata Potere. **Il raggio d'attrazione è affetto da Portata Potere. ***Il valore del raggio dell'attrazione appare essere modificato prima di venire applicato. Richiede maggiore prove. **La granata si fermerà alla prima superficie con cui farà contatto e leviterà approssimativamente per un metro in modo perpendicolare a questa superficie. * Vortex non influenza molti Boss. * I corpi morti saranno attratti, lasciando solo il bottino al centro del vortice. * I nemici che rimangono nel vortice per un prolungato periodo di tempo possono implodere. I corpi implosi non lasciano né bottino né affinità. * Può essere usata mentre si compiono svariate azioni senza che queste vengano interrotte, ricaricare incluso. * Può essere usato molteplici volte mentre attivo. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to collect resource and ammo drops to where the Vortex is placed. *Vortex appears from a ball that Vauban throws. You can aim at where he throws it at. *Many enemies sucked into the center of the Vortex are considered to be in a prone position if attacked in melee, resulting in a ground finisher. Multiple enemies can be hit or killed by a single ground finisher to the center of the Vortex. *Due to enemies often being very close to each other, Electric procs are very effective, as they will create large chains of damage. In some cases, Teslas can be thrown down to allow procs that kill enemies quicker than either power on it's own. |max = La Massimizzazione è una forma di specializzazione: gli mod possono essere messe in modo tale che si avvicinino ai limiti massimi esposti qui. Clicca qualsiasi link di massimizzazione per sapere come conseguirlo. *La Massima Durata Potere aumenta la durata a 33.84 secondi. **Riduce il raggio dell'attrazione a ~'3.499' metri. *La Massima Efficienza Potere riduce il costo a 25 energia. **Riduce la durata a 4.8 secondi. *La Massima Portata Potere aumenta il raggio dell'attrazione a ~'9.487' metri. **Riduce il moltiplicatore danno iniziale a 80% e il danno da contatto a 6'''. *La Massima Forza Potere aumenta il moltiplicatore danno iniziale a '''598% e il danno da contatto a 44.85. **Aumenta il costo a 155 energia. **Riduce la durata a 8.7 secondi. |bugs = * L'attivazione iniziale attirerà il giocatore per una frazione di secondo, e i giocatori vicino l'area del vortice avranno una velocità di attacco in scivolata abbassata. * Certe volte attira i giocatori per tutta la durata. * Facendo un calcio in salto nel vortice farà volare il giocatore vertiginosamente. * Se usata vicino ad un'alleato in sanguinamento, può interferire con il timer dello stesso. Provare a rianimarlo interromperà la rianimazione e congelerà il timer e la percentuale lasciando il giocatore a terra fermo allo 0% ma senza timer. Provare a rianimare il giocare mentre è nel Vortice interromperà semplicemente l'animazione. }} Vedi Anche * Vauban de:Vortex en:Vortex ru:Вихрь Categoria:Abilità Warframe Categoria:Danno Magnetico Categoria:Danno Esplosione Categoria:Abilità ad una mano Categoria:Vauban Categoria:Aggiornamento 7